creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Derpkat2391
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:CrashingCymbal page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 23:09, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for One Day for the following reason: Use of racial epithets If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 22:52, September 5, 2013 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. Categories such as : "Awesome" and "Good to Read" are not valid on this wiki. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:07, May 28, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:17, September 1, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:22, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Hello there, I'm Rocketcombo. I created "Sunashimi/JA" and I wanted to tell you that you're more than welcomed to make a sequel. Rocketcombo (talk) 21:30, October 18, 2014 (UTC)Rocketcombo Re: It was an unfinished page, and these kind of pages are not allowed on this wiki. :The page didn't give any clue that there would be more, and the story would be deleted anyway for not meeting the Quality Standards, and there were many formatting errors because you didn't paste the story in Source Mode. Jamés the chapeist Send a message to Al Chapé here! 23:01, November 1, 2014 (UTC)